Waiting
by VictusIncendia
Summary: The Holts and Cahills go on a vacation to Disney World. Riding rides is fun, but who knows what could happed while waiting in line...


Dan Cahill was very excited to finally have arrived at Disney World. He was ecstatic since the moment they arrived in Orlando, Florida. His sister, Amy, and some of his cousins, Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison Holt, were on a vacation together. They had just entered the gates and would soon be riding rides in the Hollywood studios park.

Within two minutes of entering the park, they were all already fighting. "I want to go on the Tower of Terror first!" yelled Dan.

"I want to go on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster first!" Reagan and Madison yelled simultaneously.

"Tower of Terror!"

"Rock 'n' Roller Coaster!"

"Tower of Terror!"

"Rock 'n' Roller Coaster!"

"Stop!" Amy ordered. Dan and the twins stopped immediately. "Let's just split up into two groups. Dan and Hamilton, you can be in one group and the twins and I will be in another," Amy suggested. "We can meet up for lunch at noon by the big hat." Everyone agreed and went to their different attractions.

Dan and Hamilton ran to the tower of terror hoping the line would not be too long yet. Even though they go there within an hour of the park opening, there was still an hour and a half wait.

"That doesn't give us much time before lunch," Dan said glumly.

"I guess we could still ride something else after lunch," Hamilton said, but he was also upset about the long line, "that is, if Amy doesn't kill us for being late to lunch." They waited in the line for about ten minutes and got extremely bored. Then five people behind them cut in front of them.

"They just got in front of us!" Dan complained. Hamilton and Dan's boredom fueled their anger. Then, Dan got a plan, a plan so ingenious that there was no way it could ever fail. "I have a plan!" Dan announced to Hamilton quietly. He whispered the plan to Hamilton, and he agreed, smiling.

Dan started rummaging through his backpack until he found what he was looking for. He took out a small pack of gum and started chewing a piece. A few seconds later he started. He walked over to the people who had just cut in front of him. There were two guys in their mid twenties, one wearing a red shirt and the other a blue, and three girls, all wearing matching white shirts.

"Excuse me sir, can you hold my gum?" Dan asked the guy in the blue shirt while taking the piece of gum out of his mouth, waving it in his face. "I need to eat my Mickey Mouse lolipop! Just hold it for a second."

"No thanks!" the man said trying to push away from Dan.

"Ok, fine you can chew it, but I want it back when you're done with it," Dan continued, "but don't chew it too hard, and don't even think about sucking out all the flavor." Hamilton was watching, waiting for his turn in the plan. He was surprised that Dan's ability to be annoying would ever be useful.

The guy still denied, but Dan was persistent. "If you won't hold it what about your friend," the man in the red shirt turned around, "actually, no you can't chew it, your teeth aren't clean enough. Your hands look clean enough though, here hold it and I might give you a lick of my Mickey Mouse lollipop." Both guys kept saying no, but Dan still didn't stop. Now it was Hamilton's turn.

"Excuse me, do you know if I'm allowed to go on this ride?" Hamilton asked the three girls. "I have random muscle spasms of my arms and legs at random times." They gave him odd looks.

"I don't-" she started to say, but Hamilton slapped her on the forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have a problem with that," he said insincerely and kicked one of them in the knee. "It all started when I was four and I was taking an art class. I had a muscle spasm and spilt paint all in my hair. Look," he showed him the top of his head, "if you look really closely you can see bits of the purple paint still stuck in the roots." He continued hitting and kicking them while pointing to his hair. "Oops! I keep kitting you, I'm sorry. I know! I'll give you a present!" He started to vigorously search his bag.

"I know it's in here somewhere," he said as he continued to look, kicking them every so often. "It's a keychain from here they gave me free the last time I got on this ride because the power went out and I got stuck at the top. They said we were lucky because if we had already started going down, we probably would have died."

In the next few seconds, they got so annoyed that they all just left. Dan and Hamilton were happy to have gotten revenge on those who ruthlessly got in front of them in the line. By the time all of this was over, the line was almost a quarter ways through, and they were no longer bored.

Meanwhile Amy, Reagan, and Madison were in the line for the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. The line was also had an hour and a half wait, and they were also extremely bored.

"I'm bored!" Reagan yelled as she leaned against the wall.

"Look on the bright side," Amy said somewhat cheerfully, "There's only an hour and twenty five minutes left until were on the ride." They all frowned. "Ok, well, we just have to keep ourselves occupied. Let's do something, like play I Spy." A couple of minutes later they started playing.

"I spy something that is, um, silver!" Madison exclaimed.

"That lamp?" Reagan asked.

"No."

"The floor?" Amy guessed.

"No."

"That boy's watc- HEY!" Madison yelled while observing a watch on a boy in front of us about her age. "That's the watch we wanted to get Dad for his birthday!"

"The twenty-thousand dollar one?" Reagan asked.

"That guy must be rich! Madison, you know what to do," Madison said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked in her confusion.

"The !" Reagan and Madison answered confidently. Amy just stared at them.

"The Get Rich Quick Plan of the Hunky Guy in Front of us That Will be Stuck With Me for the Next Hour Because of this Stupid Line So I Think You Know Where I'm Going With This," Madison explained like it was obvious.

"We're going to woo him until he gives us all of his money," Reagan said. Now Amy understood, sort of. The twins went up to the boy.

"Hello," Reagan said to them, smiling. She did something with her eyebrows that probably meant to be flirtatious, but ended up being creepy and kind of disturbing. Amy was watching from a short distance. The boy looked at them.

"Hey," he said back quietly.

"That's a nice watch you've got there," Madison noticed. The conversation continued for a couple of minutes then the boy ran away.

"Why does that always happen?" Reagan asked.

"I have no idea," Amy said sarcastically. "At least you stole his watch."

"At least the line has moved some," Madison noticed. They looked at a sign that said they only had fifty five minutes left waiting. Soon they got bored and began playing I Spy again.

"I Spy something that is black," Amy announced.

"The walls?" Reagan guessed

"No."

"That sign?" Madison guessed

"No."

"That boy's- HEY! Are they just giving out the watches on the street or something?" Reagan said, noticing someone else's watch. "Madison?"

"I'm on it," Madison said confidentially. Amy rolled her eyes. _Here we go again…_

**A/n: Yay! I finally uploaded it! I would have four days ago, but I was too lazy to. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
